


Najgorszy

by Sara_Blake



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, ale i tak go kochamy, demony są najgorsze, karty, niczego nie żałuję, oszukiwanie w karty, tom jest dupkiem, tomco - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Blake/pseuds/Sara_Blake
Summary: cóż, nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że napiszę cokolwiek o tej parze, ale drugi sezon wywrócił mój światopogląd do góry nogami, więc... cóż, mini powstało =)





	

Jego wzrok przebiegł po kartach jakie mu pozostały. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się jakim cudem znów dał się w to wrobić. Przecież tyle razy grał ze Star i jego zwycięstwa można było policzyć na palcach jednej dłoni. Dziewczyna była naprawdę dobra w te klocki, chociaż ku jego irytacji lubiła zmieniać zasady gry…podczas gry. To było na równi zabawne jak i denerwujące, ale zmuszało do kombinowania. Może właśnie dzięki temu Marco nauczył się oszukiwać w karty jak nikt. Powstrzymał się od nerwowego stukania palcem o kant stołu.  
\- Pass- rzuciła blondynka odkładając karty. Z uśmiechem na twarzy przeciągnęła się zerkając na skupionych chłopaków.- Idę po coś do picia. Chcecie?- spytała, wstając od stołu.  
\- Nie, dzięki- mruknęli, spoglądając na nią znad kart. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za dziewczyną, demon uśmiechnął się do niego mrużąc lekko oczy.  
\- To co Marco, pasujesz?- spytał ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Chłopak poczuł dobrze znaną irytację. Tom zawsze wiedział jak nacisnąć na jego najgorsze guziki.  
\- Nie, a ty?- odpowiedział pozwalając sobie na nieco kpiący uśmiech. Oczy demona zmrużyły się jeszcze bardziej. Po chwili jego uśmiech poszerzył się, ukazując ostre zęby.  
\- W takim razie może podbijemy stawkę?- spytał obłudnie. Marco wiedział, że to pułapka, jeśli Tom myślał, że da się nabrać na taką tanią sztuczkę…  
\- Pewnie- usłyszał swój głos. Cóż… Tak jak mówił, Tom budził w nim wszystko co najgorsze.  
\- Świetnie- demon rozparł się na krześle promieniując zblazowanym samozadowoleniem.- Może przegrany będzie musiał spełnić jedno życzenie zwycięzcy?- Marco przełknął rozważając swoje szanse. Póki co, to wygrane należały głównie do Star, więc może...  
\- Zgoda.- rzucił. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, by zaraz powrócić do swoich kart.

Marco nauczył się jednej rzeczy. Nieważne jak dobrze grasz, albo jak dobrze oszukujesz, nigdy, ale to nigdy nie graj w karty z demonem. Dla nich oszustwo jest jak oddychanie.  
Z konsternacją patrzył na leżące na stole karty. Tom oparł brodę na swoich splecionych palcach, uśmiechając się drapieżnie.  
\- Wygląda na to, że wygrałem.- stwierdził, mrużąc z zadowoleniem oczy. Cóż, słowo się rzekło, stwierdził w myślach. Odchylił się na krześle przewracając oczami.  
\- Dobra, jakie jest twoje życzenie?- spytał starając się nie okazać rozdrażnienia z powodu samozadowolenia promieniującego z każdego poru książęcej skóry. Demon skinął na niego palcem każąc się zbliżyć. Marco zacisnął z rozdrażnieniem usta, ale pochylił się w jego kierunku zastanawiając się co też mógł wymyślić ten różowowłosy palant. Uśmiech na twarzy demona poszerzył się. Po chwili chłopak mógł poczuć szponiastą dłoń zaciskającą się na włosach i gorące usta na swoich. Oczy niemal wyszły mu z orbit. Szarpnął się, ale to nie pomogło. Jedyne co zyskał to bolesne ugryzienie. Jego protest został zduszony przez usta demona.  
Po chwili bezskutecznej szarpaniny zebrał się w sobie. Ok, jeśli Tom myślał, że może go zawstydzić w ten sposób (co mu się skutecznie udało) to się mylił. Marco był ponad to. Przyrzekając sobie, że nigdy nie powróci do tego wspomnienia, warknął z rozdrażnieniem po czym oddał pocałunek. Zakład to zakład… Tom zamarł na chwilę, po czym przyciągnął go bliżej pogłębiając pocałunek. Marco poczuł jak jego twarz pokrywa rumieniec zażenowania. Kilka minut później Tom puścił go, pozostawiając chłopaka diablo zarumienionego i dyszącego. Oblizując usta z zadowoleniem wstał i przeciągając się, ruszył w kierunku drzwi.  
\- Nigdy do tego nie wrócimy- warknął karateka. Tom spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz. Po moją nagrodę przyjdę innym razem- stwierdził z uśmiechem.  
\- Co? A to niby co było?!- widząc jego oburzenie demon uśmiechnął się przebiegle.  
\- Czy mówiłem, że to moje życzenie?  
I fakt, nie mówił.  
Marco go nienawidził. Demony były okropne, a Tom… Tom był po prostu najgorszy.


End file.
